


Alleluja

by Neko_wa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright, I REGRET NOTHING, I blame Sherlock Polska, Shrek - Freeform, Songfic, fandom version of a song, piosenki ze Shreka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Neko_wa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madzia chciała, żeby przerobić Alleluja pod fandom Sherlocka, więc kropek w przypływie weny przerobił.<br/>Dla osób, które nie kojarzą po tytule: chodzi o piosenkę ze Shreka</p><p>OSTRZEŻENIA: grafomania, brak sensu, dziwne sformułowania (ale to "poezja")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleluja

Oryginał piosenki [tutaj](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PR4gAFCGH6Y).

* * *

 

Tajemny akord kiedyś brzmiał  
John cieszył się gdy Sherlock grał  
Ale muzyki nikt tak dziś nie czuje  
Kwarta, kwinta tak to szło  
Raz niżej w dur, raz wyżej w moll  
Nieszczęsny John usłyszał Alleluja

 

Na wiarę nic nie chciałeś brać  
Lecz sprawił to żołnierza blask  
że Mrs Hudson znów ożyła  
Zniszczony fotel tronem twym  
Zjadłbyś coś, już nie masz sił  
Że z gardła ci ucieka Alleluja

 

Dlaczego im powiadasz wciąż  
Że Scotland Yard idiotami są  
Ty przecież nawet nie znasz ich imienia  
Jest w każdym słowie dedukcji moc  
Nieważne czy usłyszy ktoś  
Strojone czy nieczyste Alleluja

 

Tak się starałem, ale cóż  
Pisałem tylko, zamiast czuć  
Lecz mówię prawdę, nie chcę was oszukać  
I chociaż wszystko poszło źle  
Nad grobem znów spotkamy się  
Na ustach mając tylko Alleluja

 


End file.
